Bella Masen
by clace4vr13
Summary: Bella was Edwards fiance when he was human in 1918. But when he was changed, so was Bella. What happens when they meet 93 years later? Dun dun dun. Disclaimer.
1. Changes and memories

**New story, it just came into my mind**

**Bella Pov, 1918, Chicago, Illinois **

I watched as the doctor wheeled my fiancés bed out, to take his body to the morgue. Tears were running down my face, making it red and blotchy. I didn't even care; I just lost the love of my life! I stayed there for hours, looking at the doorway, hoping that with some sort of luck Edward will walk right through the doorway and we'll walk home together. When the nurse told me visiting hours were over, I broke, my world crashing down. I ran past her, gathering my dress into my hands and ran into a forest, where there I sat down and sobbed into my hands. I thought I heard a crack, so I moved my head from side to side, seeing nothing or no one. I decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me, and let the tears fall more. I lifted my knees and buried my head into them. I heard another crack and looked up, to see nothing, again. But I felt cold breath on the back of my neck, and I was too mortified to even turn around. I sucked in a ragged breath, hoping to slow down my racing heart. Whatever was behind me pressed its mouth to the back of my neck, and I felt it smile. Then my skin was pierced, and I felt fire go through my veins, scorching them. I screamed, or rather tried because it was muffled by a hand in front her mouth. I felt as if fire was rained down on me, burning me. The hand left after a while, and I screamed freely, and wordlessly. The pain seemed to last forever, but I somehow got through it. When the pain stopped, it was replaced with something else, the pain was only in my throat, and it was making it dryer and dryer. I stood up, and walked around, looking at everything, which looked more defined then before. I decided to start running, and I didn't even trip over my own feet! Everything seemed to still be crystal clear as I ran faster and faster. I tried to remember something, but it became blurry, and I only saw emerald green eyes and the weirdest color of bronze. I ran faster, closing my eyes, trying to get a better picture. But all I saw was green vivid eyes and bronze. I heard every noise that my feet made, and other noises. I kept my eyes closed as I ran through the forest. I heard a thudding heart, and it wasn't mine. I felt my feet go of the ground, and then landing. I felt something pool into my mouth, and I searched for the thudding heart. When I found it, my mouth went towards it, and bit something. I heard a gurgle and I snapped my eyes open to see a dead mountain lion underneath me; I looked down to my hands to see them bloodstained, and my dress covered in mud. The burn in my throat started to cease, but was still there. I decided to run again, so I snapped my eyes shut and ran, until I heard another thudding heart, which could only be a mountain lion.

**2012, Forks, Washington, BPOV **

I looked around the parking lot of the small high school and saw a silver Volvo. I felt a small smile play on my lips as I shut the door of my black Audi a3. I still couldn't believe I would take an interest in cars, which I didn't, but I liked the speed. I heard all the whispers of boys that were going to ask me out and the jealous girls. I rolled my eyes and slung my book bag over my shoulder. All the boys were probably wishing I wore something more revealing, which thank god I didn't. I wore a light blue sweater, with black jeans and light brown boots. The best outfit I picked out for the first day of school. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, but I could hear my mother's voice inside my head to dress your best. I had gotten some of my memories back, mostly voices. I still got the same green eyes and bronze. But I was improving; yesterday I got a beautiful melody, which I was now humming lightly under my breath. I was about to open the door to the office, when a boy stepped in front of me and opened it. I rolled my golden eyes, nodded to him and hurried inside. There was already 5 other people in there, all with golden eyes and pale skin. They were standing of to the side, so I walked up to the desk and looked at the name plate on the desk. Mrs. Cope is what read, and the woman looked up and smiled.

"Name honey?" She asked, her eyes roaming over my body, probably mistaking me for the 5 over there, because of the pale skin and golden eyes. I only knew my name, which was Isabella Masen, Bella for short.

"Isabella Masen." I told her and her fingers ran over the keys, typing in my names. I heard a bunch of gasps behind me and eyes on my back. Mrs. Cope nodded at the computer and handed me a timetable.

"Have a nice day sweetie." She said as I spun on my heel, and looked straight into golden eyes. I looked up a little more and saw bronze hair. The color of his hair was the same from my memory. Suddenly, memories were flooding into my mind like a river. Me and some boy with bronze hair that stuck out in random place's and green eyes at a piano, by a fire, and the last at a hospital. I looked to my left hand and noticed a ring on my ring finger, which I already knew about but decided to ignore. The boy in front of me was staring at me in shock. I walked past him quickly, trying to avoid his gaze, and when I couldn't feel his eyes on me, I felt cold. I felt tears prick at my eyes, but they would never come. I knew who that boy was, he was my fiancé. Edward Masen.

**Dun, dun, dun, na, na! Not really a cliffhanger, but I got to admit, I like this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	2. Kisses and flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does**

**Bpov**

As I walked through the halls of the school, I kept my head down, trying to avoid the glares of people as I ran past them. I ran all the way to my first class, which was English. When I sat down, I learned that I still had 5 minutes before the class started, not that I cared. I heard boys trying to figure out how to ask me out, and betting that they would get me. Several came up, smoothing their hair back and holding their hands behind their back. I denied every one of them, even if I thought before I denied them, it wouldn't change my mind. Students were still walking in when the bell rang and the teacher was hurrying in. I looked at her with curious eyes, itching for my 'power' to kick in. My power was to see the worst moments of the person's life; it was handy when I needed it. I really didn't know why, but she seems like she's been through a lot. She barley had any, but when she did she had pretty bad ones. I sighed and leaned back when the moments ceased and my eyes went blank and then back to the classroom. Her name was Angela Cheney, married to Ben Cheney. When she was younger, in high school she was bullied to an extreme where she moved states. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't do anything, so I just sat there the whole English class, not really listing to what she was saying. The rest of my classes were uneventful, until it was lunch time. I had walked into the cafeteria, with a tray of nothing I would eat. I had sat by myself, until a pixie like girl skipped over to me.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen; do you want to sit with my family?" She asked, and I looked into dark golden eyes. Vampire. But I could have figured that out by her scent. I shrugged, thinking that it was probably just her and 2 other people. Boy was I wrong. We had walked to her table, where 4 other vampires sat playing with their food. I didn't notice Edward at first, saying he was in the far right corner and was almost invisible. I sat down next to Alice, and listened to her jabber on and on about clothes. She looked around, until her eyes locked on light golden ones. My mind made them look green though, and I felt as if I was going to faint, if it were possible. I'm pretty sure I fell out of my chair because I looked down and saw the tiles under my hands. I heard many footsteps and looked up to see a crowd of boys holding their hands out to me. I huffed and pushed my hands of the floor lightly, springing to my feet lightly. I waved them off and looked at Edward, motioning for him to follow me. He gave me a weird look but stood up and walked away with me. I walked out of the cafeteria, out of the school and to my Audi. I leaned against the hood, and he stood next to me.

"You wanted to see me Bella?" He asked quietly, and I could detect the husky tone in it. I looked into his eyes, and swore I saw the slight amount of amusement in his eyes. I shot him a seductive glance and held my hand out lightly.

"We have some unfinished business ." I told him, and he cupped my right cheek. I looked into his eyes, remembering even more. I remembered his 'death', his proposal, listening to him to play piano. And a brunet and a ginger head boy running around throwing grass at each other. He chuckled.

"And that is?" He asked, in an all seductive tone. I moved my mouth to brush against his when I spoke.

"This." I answered and put my mouth on his, and moved it to melt into his. He was shocked at first, but then moved his against mine. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the activity we were busy in. We were at it for a while, until we heard booming laughter and tinkling giggling. I fluttered my eyes open to see Alice and who I found out later was Emmett. Edward looked back and smirked.

….

**3****rd**** person Pov, 1906.**

Bella ran after her best friend, Edward Masen, who had playfully stolen a small book with her name messily written on the cover. It was her diary, which she was writing in when Edward came in and decided to steal. Edward was too fast for her, with his long legs and agility. Edward wasn't going to read it, he wouldn't be that mean. He stopped and let Bella catch up; snagged her diary and stuck her tongue out at him. The bottom of her dress had light traces of mud from all the tripping and running.

"If my mother gets mad at me for getting my dress dirty, I'll say it's your fault. " And with that Bella left, walking carefully.

…..

**3****rd**** person Pov**

Bella and Edward, being the children they were decided to sneak away to the market and look around without letting their parents know. Edward was playing with his suspenders, and Bella was holding her skirts as she walked. Edward reached for one hand and swung the hand in between them. People stared at the two 10 year olds as they walked into the market, and looked at all the stuff. They spent hours just looking, until they were kicked out of the store for not buying anything,


	3. Accents and fake sex

**Hey. Sorry for the lack of new chapters, I have been really busy these days. But here's a new one! If you're looking for a RP forum, I created one and the link is on my profile. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**3****rd**** Person Pov 1915**

Bella screamed, held her skirts up and ran after Edward, who of course still thought it was funny to steal her diary. Edward had opened the book and looked at the latest entry and began to read.

"Dear Diary, I hope today is a good day. Edward is supposed to come over, but only God knows if he will. Not that I doubt he will, he's my best friend, he always has and always be. Anyways, I am here, writing in you, waiting for him. Wait, is that footsteps outside of my door? Oh dang it! Edward is coming in! I be-"He laughed as Bella ran into him and took her diary back. She stared at him, well mostly his lips. She has had a crush on him since they were 10, and she couldn't help but watch every move he made. He put his thumbs under his suspenders and rocked on his heels. His bronze hair neatly kept under his hat. Edward couldn't help look at Bella the way he did, his eyes filled with love and adoration, and she still hasn't noticed. He watched her lips move, but he rarely ever heard what she said. He liked the way she would trip on nothing, and he would be the one to catch her. They were both staring at each other, and they didn't notice. Bella looked into his apple green eyes, as he looked into her chocolate brown ones. He stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She was confused at first, but didn't do anything. Suddenly his lips were on hers, and she responded quickly by moving her lips against his.

…

**Epov 1918**

I stared up at her through my lashes. Tears were running down her face as she nodded her head ever so slightly. I grinned brightly and slid the ring onto her 3rd left hand finger. She smiled and I stood up and opened my arms wide. She walked into them and wrapped her arms around my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She leaned into me and let her head fall onto my chest.

…

**3****rd**** person Pov 1902**

Bella looked at the small boy, who was bigger than her, but still small as he stared at her. His head held tons of bronze hair, and his face held the most beautiful big apple green eyes. Edward stared at Bella, who was smaller than him. Her hair fell to her mid back and her eyes big and looked like melted chocolate, their mothers watched as the two just stared at each other. Edward reached a hand out to Bella, who looked at it curiously. She put out her hand and grabbed his with chubby fingers. Their mothers laughed as they held each other's hand the rest of the day, looking at each other. Soon Bella's mother took her away from Edward, who noticed right away. He frowned and looked up to see his new friend in someone he didn't know arms. He waved and she waved back, and what with that she disappeared from his view.

…

**Bpov 1908**

I smiled at Edward, who was holding his hand out to me. I of course had tripped on nothing at all, and Edward didn't notice so he didn't catch me like he usually did. But at least he was offering a hand. I took it and he pulled me up lightly. I dusted of the skirt of my dress with the palm of my hands. I sighed and we kept on walking around town.

…

**EmPov, 2012**

Eddie has girlfriend, Eddie has a girlfriend! I chanted in my mind as I watched Edward and a brunet that Alice invited over to our table make out on the hood of an Audi. I laughed and Alice giggled, making the brunet look up from her make out session with little Eddie. Edward looked at us and smirked. He took the brunets hand and looked at her fingers, then at Alice and me.

"Well, well, well looks like we got an audience." He said, and his thumbs went up to his shirt, and then went back down. His voice seemed different, it had a slight accent. The brunet giggled and looked up at Edward, and slapped his arm playfully, or that's what it looked like.

"Edward Masen!" And the girl giggled again when Eddie boy looked at her.

"What, it's not like I'm stealing your diary!" He held his hands up in surrender. This girl seemed to make Eddie happier, almost childish with the way he was talking. I laughed under my breath; I wanted to see the end of this.

"Oh good Lord, don't get me started on that! I'm pretty sure you've read the whole thing with how many times you stole that!" The girl said, a full on accent in her voice. It didn't seem to be there before, or I could have not been paying attention.

"I can still recite the passages I've read. You were quite a little romantic Miss Swan. You and your little crush back then." He smirked again, his eyes held something I didn't understand. I have never seen Edward like this. Joking and being childish, teasing and holding no responsibly. He put his index finger on her nose. The brunet rolled her eyes.

"Dear lord how did I ever fall for you?" She muttered and giggled, making Edward laugh.

"Well, and I quote. 'Edward is the hottest boy in the whole state of Illinois, if I got to choose who to court, I would choose him. He always catches me when I fall, which is every day. Even though he steals you diary, I still love him.' That is how you fell for me, and you literally fell for me so many times." Edward told her and again his hands went up to his shirt, his thumbs parted a little from the rest of his fingers. He rocked on his heels slightly, and his head was tilted, as if he were wearing a hat. Why was Edward being like this!  
"Ok Mr. I must rock on my heels, play with my suspenders and tilt my head to make sure my hat stayed on! Yeesh that is what you always did! Why did you do that?" The brunet shrieked at him giggling.

"Well, you always had to collect your skirts up so you could walk without tripping, and you still tripped!" He laughed, still with the weird accent. I didn't get any of this! Soon the rest of my family, besides Esme and Carlisle were standing beside me and Alice, Jasper had his arm around Alice and I had mine around Rosalie, watching the two and listening to their accent rich conversation. Edward had his thumbs on his shirt still, and the brunet had her hands balled up at her sides, as if she were holding something.

"At lease I didn't steal you diary and read it!" The brunet said with a giggle at Eddie. Eddie laughed, it was a thick laugh.

"Miss Swan, I do not own a diary, so you could not steal or read my diary, because I do not own one. Now, you do, you write in it every day. You have for the past, 93 years? I had stolen your diary to let you chase me, not that you could ever catch up to me." He said, with the same thick accent, and a laugh.

"Ok, this is getting weird." Alice whispered, and we watched. Edward had moved closer to the brunet, and wrapped her arms around her. The girl responded by putting her lips on his and moving them against his. I felt like if I could puke, I would. They pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Dear lord this is 1915 all over again, reciting a diary passage and kissing!" Edward whispered the accent still thick.

"Mhm, whatever you see Edward." The brunet whispered her accent just as thick. Ok, I've had enough of this!  
"Edward, what the hell is wrong with your voice!" I yelled, and Edward looked back at me and the rest of us.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Bella." His accent even thicker. I groaned, Edward never had an accent before. He left with the Bella girl. I faced my family.

"Did you guys notice his voice?" I asked, they all nodded.

"That girl most have done it, he didn't have the accent before." Jasper whispered, and we all nodded.

**Epov**

I laughed at Emmett and the rest of my siblings thoughts. They thought my accent was thick and annoying. This was my payback. They always annoyed me with thinking of different sex positions and sex in general. So I would, for as long as I could, speak with this accent. It wasn't hard, it was practically like breathing. All I had to do was pronounce a's and i's differently than they were used to from me. I held Bella's hand tightly as I walked into the front door, making sure all my family, even Carlisle and Esme were in the room.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" I asked in the thickest accent I could muster. Each letter was pronounced differently than usual, which made every one of them turn around and look at me.

"Edward, son, are you alright? Your aren't talking normal." Carlisle asked, and I nodded my head. I smiled and winked at Bella, telling her to do the accent thing. She usually had her accent, but it was lighter and rarely noticeable. But when I winked at her, it signaled that she had to speak with a thicker one.

"Of course I'm fine Carlisle, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him back, and rocked back and forth on my heels, and instantly my thumbs reached where I use to wear suspenders. My voice seemed normal to me, not as much as it would have in 1918, but normal.

"Then why are you talking like that?" He asked and everyone stood up to stand in front of Bella and I.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't know what you're talking about, that is how Mr. Masen always talks like." Bella answered for me, using the language of the early 1900's. Esme's eyes shot to Bella, and everyone listened to her accent, which was just as thick as mine. Emmett looked like he was about to explode.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING LIKE THAT?" Emmett yelled loudly, and Bella and I laughed.

"Oh Mr. McCarty, I don't know what you're talking about, I have always talked like this." I answered with a light laugh, and tipped my head as if I were wearing a hat.

"Yes indeed he has, as long as I have known him, which was hmm, since he was about a year old he has talked like that. And if Mr. McCarty, Mrs. Whitlock, Mr. Whitlock, Mrs. McCarty, Mr. Cullen or Mrs. Cullen think otherwise, please do not say so, thank you." Bella answered with a giggle and a smile. She took my hand and spoke to me as if there weren't six other people in the room.

"Now, Mr. Masen come on, I have to show you something you haven't seen, in oh, 93 years?" She said with a giggle. I knew what she was talking about in an instant.

"Why not Ms. Swan. I would love to see that again, it has so been a long time." I whispered in her ear, but I knew everyone could hear me. I knew what they were thinking; I wouldn't need my gift to know. So I played along to their thoughts and growled seductively in her ear. She giggled and purred back as I lead her to my room. She sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"Did they buy it?" She whispered, so low that I had to strain my ears to hear. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh of course Ms. Swan." I said normally, knowing they would all hear. Bella giggled and played along.

"Now, now Mr. Masen, no need for that!" She giggled, speaking the same volume as me. I moaned lightly, acting as if we were actually having sex. She purred lightly and I growled lightly.

**Review,**


	4. Plans and running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**EmPov**

The torture of Edwards's voice has been going on for weeks, and he seemed to not notice all our attempts of getting him to talk normal. We even got that girl away from him, but his voice didn't change one bit! He strolled by me, smiling, his hands in his pockets. I was annoyed, I'm pretty sure it was radiating of me. He looked back at me, smiling.

"Hello Mr. McCarty, how is you day going?" He didn't wait for me to answer, he just left the room, smirking. I noticed what he looked like though, before he left. His shirt was only half buttoned up, leaving his chest exposed, and his jeans were hanging on his hips loosely. His outfits seemed to be like this every day now, his pants barley on and his shirt undone! Their doing it more than me and Rose do! We had to do something, and fast.

..

**EdPov**

When no one was in sight, I smiled wider and laughed. This was the most fun I've had in ages. Bella came up in front of me and smiled. She buttoned up my shirt as I fixed my jeans.

"Good show Edward." She mouthed, and I kissed her cheek, to show my thanks. Jasper decided it would be fine to come in, and I quickly changed my feeling to lust. I winked at Bella, before Jasper could notice. She corrected my color and kissed my neck.

"There you are Mr. Masen." She purred and strutted out of the room. I smiled at Jasper. He frowned in response. I walked up to him and clapped my hand onto his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock." I told him and walked out of the room, when he thought I was out of hearing range, he started screaming and cursing. I laughed loudly, but I don't think he heard me over his screaming. Everyone has been like that when I talk to them, they won't reply, and when they think I can't hear, they will scream their heads off. It is very hilarious. Esme and Carlisle don't seem to be bothered though, which I'm fine with, they don't go and think about sex when I'm in the room. I walked away from Jaspers yelling, laughing.

..

**Apov**

Ok, Edward was getting really annoying. And the Bella girl was too. His shirt was usually half on, or not on at all! I can never see their future, which is upsetting me because if I knew what they were going to do next, we could counter it. We were all in the dining room, having a meeting. Emmett spoke first.

"I think we should try to take the girl, and threating Edward to speak normal, or he won't get her back, ever again!" He said. Wait. Did Emmett say something that made sense, and could work? Everyone stared wide eyed at him. The, Bella came in, smiling.

"Hello!" She told us, waving. None of us really noticed, we were busy staring at Emmett. She left. Emmett looked right back at us, this stayed for a while, us staring at Emmett, and him staring back. I think we did this for a couple of days, until I spoke up.

"Ok, Emmett, that's actually a good idea!" I yelled, and he looked surprise. Everyone started talking, saying they think so too. We started planning out how we would do it, telling who what they will do. We split up a couple of hours later.

..

**Epov**

Ok, so I do think their idea would work, if they wouldn't have forgot I can read minds, and we we're all vampires, in the same house, and we can hear every conversation. So Bella and I made our own plans to pretend that their plan worked. So I left for a hunt without Bella, and she just stood in the middle of living room as I left, waiting for them to take her. When I drained my first mountain lion, I got a text from Emmett, saying he has kidnaped Bella, and if I didn't stop using my accent, I would never get her back. I texted him back and told him to meet me at the clearing.

..

**An hour later, still EdPov**

I stood at the clearing, all alone well my 'siblings' and Bella stood in front of me. She waved at me, smiling. I smiled back, and the rest of them frowned, they were all thinking about how I should be afraid of the numbers, not smiling. I smiled wider.

"I'm not afraid of you guys; I could take you out easily if I wanted too." I told them, dropping my accent, letting them think they won. They all grinned, and pointed to Bella. I nodded, took a couple of steps forward, until I was right in front of Bella, and made a quick decision to take Bella. Alice gasped as she got it, but it was too late. Bella hopped into my back and I was running as fast as I could, none of them would be able to catch up to me if they tried. I made different turns from the ones I decided on, making Alice confused. Bella was laughing, telling me directions.

"GO LEFT!" She shouted, and I turned right with a laugh. She laughed too, smiling. If I strained my ears, I could hear their footsteps, a good 100 miles away. I noticed I had slowed, but I made no move to speed up, with their speed, they wouldn't be able to catch up unless I stopped right now for about half an hour. I jumped onto a branch and ran from branch to branch from there on, smirking.

..

**Bpov**

They were all far behind Edward and I, I couldn't hear them, but if I tried really hard I could just barley hear them. Edward smirked and jumped onto a branch, then ran from branch to branch, smirking and laughing. This was why I love him.

..

**Jpov**

We were far behind Edward and Bella, we only went by their trail, and we couldn't hear them at all, even if we strained our ears. But we weren't going to give up, giving up would be like handing over the prize to those two, and we couldn't do that. I changed everyone's emotions to completive, and we all started running as fast as we could, but even then we couldn't hear them. If Edward was going as fast as he could, it would take at least a half an hour, and for him to stop for us to catch up. I sighed, but I still wasn't going to give up.

**I know I know, really crappy chapter. But I couldn't think of anything well I wrote, I had writers block! **

**Review please!**

**DON'T HATE! 3**


	5. Visions of death and cousins?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bpov**

Edward had run for a while, until we hear someone behind us. He stopped and turned around to face the person. I gasped, looking straight into the mans' red eyes.

**Flashback, Bpov, 1909, Chicago, Illinois. (Bella and Edward would be 8)**

He stared at me as if I was something other than human. And I stared the same way as him. I hated him; he was stupid and such a child. He would laugh when I tripped, and I couldn't do anything about it. He would go run and tell someone when I told him he was stupid, and he would call me names I never even heard of, and probably never want to hear again. After a while, I got bored, stood up and was about to walk away when he stood up and pushed me down. I landed on my knees and I heard his sick laughter behind me. I stood up and faced him. So what if he was two years older than me, I bet I could get Edward to beat the living daylights out of him. He was shorter than Edward is, so I'm pretty sure Edward could have him screaming mercy in a matter of seconds. But I shouldn't make Edward fight all my battles for me, I should fight this one myself, I thought. My mind argued it over for a while, before I decided that I would fight this one on my own. He was laughing at me still when I slapped him, and he stopped laughing when I did. He scowled.

"That wasn't the right thing to do little girl." He hissed and took a hold of my arm. He dragged me across the lawn and into the woods that sat of to the side of my house. When we got into the woods, he stopped, looked around and then twisted my arm. I was about to scream when he took his hands of me and just walked away. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was bright red, in some places it was white, and in the shape of his fingers. I stared at the direction he went, and then I turned around and walked away.

..

I placed my knuckles on his door only once before it opened and he smiled at me. His smile was crooked, like always. It only made me smile too. I carefully had my arm hidden behind my back, I was hoping that if he didn't see it just yet, that he won't go out and kill him.

"Hello Bella, want to come in?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and stepped in. He took the hand that I wasn't hiding and pulled me up the stairs and into his room. He let go of my hand, opened the door and walked into his room. I followed in, rolling my eyes.

"That wasn't very polite Edward." I told him, laughing. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know but I have to show you something!" He said, and then he knelt down and went under his bed. I watched him as he came back up with a small box in his hands. He stood up and held the box out to me.

"Open it." He told me, he was practically jumping up and down with excitement. So I did as I was told and opened the box. I picked up the item inside the box and held it up to my eyes.

"It's a key, you know, to my house. So when you need to come over, you don't need to knock." He whispered, smiling. I smiled back and put my arms around him. He instantly put his arms around me. There was a coughing noise that made us break apart and turn around to see him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glued on me. I gulped and looked at him in the eye for a second, then flinched.

"Eddie boy, I need to talk with Bella." He said, his eyes never going of me. I looked to Edward to see him scowling.

"My name is not Eddie, its Edward, Jason." Edward practically hissed. Jason rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms. I stared wide eyed at Jason, then at Edward. The key slipped out of my hands as Edward sighed and nodded, then walked out of the room. When the key it the floor it made a loud clinking noise. Jason grinned and advanced on me. I started backing up, my heart pounding in my chest.

"What did you tell him?" Jason asked, and I shook my head. He grabbed my upper arm and twisted slightly. I bite my lip, trying not to scream in pain as he twisted slowly. I guess my plan of biting my lip didn't work because by the time he had my arm twisted halfway, I screamed at the top of my lounges. The door burst open and Edward came in. He ran up to Jason and pushed him off me. Edward looked down at Jason.

"What were you doing with Bella, Jason?" Edward asked, his face was bright red, with what I thought was anger. Jason seemed to be actually shocked as Edward pinned him up against a wall.

"Nothing little cousin." He told Edward, looking straight at me. He was scowling, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"That didn't look like nothing. That looked like something, Jason." Edward said, glowering at Jason. I stood where I was standing when Jason advanced on me, looking at the two. Edward looked back for a second, and smiled a small smile. Then he let go of Jason and pointed to the door.

"Out." Was all Edward said, but it managed to make Jason stagger back in surprise. Jason stared wide eyes at Edward.

"Your mother and father won't be happy when they hear wh-"Jason didn't finish his sentence.

"I said out, Jason." Edward whispered in a low voice. That made Jason walk out of the room. But he stopped at the doorway and turned around to face Edward and me.

"Your mother and father will hear about this, and I will get you two back." And with that he walked away from the room.

**Still Bpov, back to present time.**

I could still remember what his fingers did to my arm, the burn they caused. I tightened my grip around Edwards's neck, and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Edward seemed to stiffen when he saw Jason.

"Well, well, looks like I finally caught up with my little cousin, and his annoying fiancé." He said and advanced on Edward. Edward gently took me of his back and went into a hunting crouch.

"Go find the others Bella." Edward whispered, his eyes plastered on Jason. I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't be able to see me.

"It would take days for me to go all the way back there." I whispered back to him, knowing Jason could hear us.

"Just go." He told me, not moving one bit. I nodded and started to run the way we came from.

..

**Apov**

We were all running to catch up to Edward and Bella when I got a vision.

_A man with black hair and red eyes stood in front of Edward, who was in a hunting crouch. Bella was nowhere in sight and the man tackled Edward. He successfully got Edward down and smiled, then put his hands on either side of Edwards face._

"_It was good seeing you again, Eddie boy." And then the man ripped Edwards head off. _

_-Vision over-_

I gasped and stopped. Jasper looked at me.

"What was it." He whispered and I shook my head and pointed forward.

"If we don't go fast, we won't have an Edward anymore." I whispered, and we all started running as fast as we could.

..

It took us a couple of hours before we got to where Edward was. Bella had met us halfway and begged us to help her, her eyes were glistening with tears that would never come and her lip was trembling. We all nodded and she led us towards Edward. When we got there, Edward was pinned up against a tree; the black haired man was smiling as he punched Edward a lot of times.

"Now who's the one threating people little cousin, huh?" He asked as he punched Edward more times. Edward just stood there, doing nothing. His face was blank. Bella gasped.

"It's me you want! Let him go, and take me!" She yelled, and the man looked at her. He smiled and let Edward go.

"Looks like I will get my revenge on you. And it will be easy; you're weak, stupid, and a girl." The man said and lunged toward Bella.

**Cliffy!**

**One of the longest chapters I've ever written (Not.)**

**So, what do you think will happen?**

**Will Jason really get his revenge?**

**Will Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice or Edward save the day?**

**Review!  
Fave!  
Alert!  
Doesn't matter, just don't hate!**


	6. Dead vamps and laughing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! P.s, I fixed all my grammar mistakes, not on any other chapters, just on this one, so it'll be in this formant from now on! Sorry for the other chapters, but I usually right these when I'm half awake and not caring about grammar… I hope you can forgive me!**

**Oh... And I want to thank ALL OF YOU for reviewing, viewing, alerting this, or making this one of your favorites or any of my other stories… It means the world to me, and you all deserve to be thanked personally… But I can't go to where you all live and thank you in person, so I'm thanking you all right now! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Everyone watched as Jason lunged toward Bella, and in a second, everyone was running and diving after Jason well Bella stood there, laughing. And just as Jason was about to touch her, she was gone. Everyone was surprised and looked around to find Bella sitting in a tree, smiling.

"Hi." She said and waved. Everyone gaped at her, well, everyone but Jason, who jumped up towards the branch she was sitting on just as she disappeared from it. Jason looked around, and so did everyone, still surprised. Bella grinned and tapped Jason's shoulder. "Hey, again." She whispered and disappeared from his sight.

"What the hell!" Emmett yelled, everyone looked confused but Bella, who kept on disappearing and reappearing randomly in different places. Edward looked at Bella and smiled, finally getting it.

"Ohh." He said, making Bella laugh more.

"Finally." She said. Jason still looked confused and looked at Edward. Bella laughing appeared on Jason's shoulders. "Go! Mush! Forward!" She yelled, laughing. Jason was about to shove her off when she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "Hey there." She whispered and pushed him, sending him falling to the ground.

Everyone watched as Jason fell and Edward ran as fast as he could towards Jason, caught him and snapped his head off, then pulled out a lighter and set fire to him. Everyone watched as the fire raged on Jason's dead body.

"How did she...?" Alice whispered and Bella appeared in front of her, laughing softly.

"How did I do that? It's my power, duh." She said, laughing. Everyone looked at her sideways, even Edward.

"And you never told us why?" Emmett asked and Bella shrugged.

"It never came up in a conversation." She told them. Jasper did a face palm, Edward was laughing, even though he didn't know before either, Emmett looked confused still, Alice was jumping up and down in excitement, and Rosalie looked like she could care less.

"Wait… Then why did you act as if it would take you a while to get back before?" Edward asked, finally calming down. Bella shrugged.

"I didn't want you to know… But now you do!" She said honestly. Edward shrugged and nodded, as if she was telling him why she had to go or something like that. Emmett, being Emmett, still looked very confused.

"So, that's your power?" He asked and Bella nodded. Jasper started to look confused, and soon everyone was confused. "Why are we confused?" Emmett asked and Edward looked at Jasper.

"Jasper!" He yelled, looking confused. Jasper laughed and in a matter of seconds, no one was confused, well, everyone but was not confused but Emmett.

"I'm still confused!" Emmett yelled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What are you confused about Emmy-bear?" She asked him and Emmett just shrugged. This made everyone laugh, but Emmett, because he was of course, still confused.

"Why are you guys laughing?" He asked, a grin spreading on his face. Bella, between laughs looked at him seriously, or tried too.

"Because you being confused is funny!" She told him, laughing. Emmett made an _ohhhh _sound, finally catching on, and then started laughing with the others. Edward suddenly tensed up and stood in front of Bella, how was clearly the one who was confused now. The rest of the Cullen's sniffed the air, hissed and stood next to Edward.

The next thing they all knew, a large black wolf the size of a horse jumped through the cluster of trees and stood in front of them, teeth bared and body close to the ground. Soon after the huge black one, came a large russet colored one, a sandy colored one, a silver one and a chocolate colored one. **(A/N: Sorry about the description, I couldn't find a way to make it less boring then this.)**

"This isn't your territory dog, so I suggest you leave before we kill you." Edward hissed and the russet wolf growled and started to run toward Edward, but stopped when the larger black one barked at him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if you smelt a new vampire, this isn't your territory, so I again, suggest you leave." He told them but none of the wolves moved.

"Can I go for them now Edward?" Emmett whispered and Edward was about to nod when the russet one jumped right over Edward and pushed Bella to the ground, keeping his paws on her chest. She smiled and quickly disappeared, and reappeared on the sandy wolf's back. The wolf didn't seem to care, until it was barked at a couple of times and finally decided to try to get Bella off, who was laughing.

"Bella, get off that thing!" Alice shirked, not knowing what was going to happen. Bella huffed and disappeared of the wolf's back and on Edwards.

"Fine. And Edwards a lot better of a chair then you! He doesn't smell!" Bella yelled to the wolves and they all rolled their eyes. Bella laughed and muttered. "And they do the same things… Losers!" Everyone gasped; this wasn't the Bella they knew… Or sort of knew.

The russet wolf seemed to snap because it lunged towards Bella and Edward, but right before it could come in contact with them, they both disappeared and reappeared on a tree. The wolves looked confused and swiveled their heads around until they saw Edward and Bella making out in the tree.

"Ewww guys, can you do that at home?" Emmett yelled as they pulled apart.

"Sure!" Bella told him with a laugh, and two seconds later, they were gone. Emmett frowned.

"Well great, we're stuck here, aren't we?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded. Jasper sighed, and so did Emmett. No one noticed the wolves as they left, not really caring anymore.

"Well, might as well start walking home." Emmett said, sighing. They all agreed and started to head back.

..

When they got back to the Cullen house, Bella and Edward were sitting on the floor in the foyer, smiling.

"Hi guys!" They said laughing. Alice and Emmett laughed with them, Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper chuckled.

"Why are we laughing?" Emmett asked between laughs and Edward and Bella shrugged. Rosalie started laughing too, and it wasn't long before they were all rolling on the floor, laughing over nothing.

…

Esme and Carlisle came into the house and found all six teenagers rolling on the floor laughing. She raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't a second before she had started laughing too. Carlisle was confused for a couple of second, but then he started laughing too.

"Jasper, please stop!" Bella yelled, laughing. A minute later everyone stopped laughing and stood up.

"That was so funny!" Emmett yelled and Bella rolled her eyes at him and mumbled an 'idiot.' Emmett just shrugged like he didn't hear it, grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her upstairs, grinning like an idiot.

She surprisingly let him drag her, and a second later there was a loud bang that rang through the house, and everyone knew they slammed the door shut.

**Review!**

**View!**

**Alert! **

**Fave!**

**Doesn't matter just done hate!**


	7. Mystery boys and clueless laywers

**Does anyone else hate it when their computer crashes and things get deleted? That's what happened to chapter 7 on this story (Don't ask me how, because I have NO clue.) And everything else that was working on. DX. So I have to write chapter 7 and chapter 9 of my stories in progress. So sorry about that, but it's not like I can do anything about it. Shout-out: .008  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight **

**3****rd**** person POV 1905**

Bella sat on the floor next to the door, waiting to hear the familiar sound of knuckles on the plank of wood. And when she did hear it, she jumped up from her spot on the floor, stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her hands around the doorknob and opened it to see who someone who definitely _wasn't _Edward.

The boy looked at her with curious dark brown eyes that looked black. He extended a copper colored hand towards her body and she stumbled backwards and landed on the floor.

"W-who are you?" She asked as she looked up at the boy, who couldn't have been older than her, yet he was taller.

"Who are _you_?" He asked and she stood up and looked into the boy's eyes, pushing her hair away from her face and smoothing the creases in her dress away.

"I asked you first." She said and the boy laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him double over, his laughs echoing throughout the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and hitting her eardrums.

She pushed her hands against his shoulders and tried to push him out of the house, having enough of the rude boy. But he didn't move, and her attempts made him laugh even more.

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled, using all over her strength trying to push his feet over the threshold of the room. She heard a small cough and with a big jump, looked over the boys shoulder to see a head full of bronze hair and apple green eyes.

"Edward!" She shrieked and ran around the boy towards Edward and wrapped her arms around his torso. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Bella." He said, chuckling. She unwrapped her arms from him and looked back at the boy who had stopped laughing and was looking at Edward.

"Who's him?" The boy asked his voice full of disgust. Edward scowled at him and Bella looked in between the two.

"No Bella, who's him?" Edward asked, motioning towards the boy who rolled his eyes. Bella shrugged and looked at the ground, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me his name." She whispered and Edward looked at the boy, who scoffed.

"Is this true?" Edward asked, walking up towards the boy, who was just an inch shorter then Edward, who was the size of a tall six year old, even though he was only five.

"That's because she wouldn't tell me hers." He said and ignored Edwards threating gaze.

"That's not a very good reason." Edward told the boy, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well I don't care, especially when you're the one who's judging what's a good reason or a bad one." The boy said and Edward seemed to get madder and madder by the second. His hands rolled into fists and he raised his right fist and held it right next to his ear, intending to bring it down onto the boy's nose.

Bella ran/stumbled towards Edward and caught his fist right before it made contact with the other boy's nose.

"Edward, why don't we go to your house and we can stay there until my mother calls me home for dinner." She suggested, keeping a tight grip on his fist. Edward nodded and turned around, slung an arm onto her shoulder and started walking to his house, looking back at the other boy, who was glaring in Edwards's direction.

Edward smiled at him, turned his head around and walked a couple house's over until he got to his house. Then he put a hand in his pocket and waited until he felt the cold metal against his hand and pulled a small key out.

He put the key into the lock and turned it to the right, hearing the small _click _the door made when it was unlocked. He pulled the key out, slipped it back into his pocket and reached for the doorknob. He wrapped his left hand around the knob, twisted it slightly and swung it open.

He pushed himself and Bella through the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Bella sat down on his bed as he took the spot on the floor.

"I don't like that boy." He whispered and Bella nodded slightly in agreement, trying to think of a way to change the subject to something else.

"Yeah, me either… So, has Jason been over lately?" She asked and Edward shook his head.

"No, thankfully. He tries to get me in trouble every time he comes! And my parents always believe him. I couldn't sit down for a week." He said and she gasped and jumped from her seat on the bed to the floor.

"They spanked you?" She whispered and sat down next to him.

"No, Jason's parents did, even though mother and father tried to make them do something else but that." He whispered back to her and shuddered involuntarily.

"Did it hurt?" She asked and he nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up more than it was before.

"Yeah, but they could have whipped me." He whispered and Bella's eyes widened in horror. The words rang in her head, repeating themselves over and over again.

_But they could have whipped me. _She couldn't help the shudders that ran through her body.

"But they didn't, right?" She asked and he nodded. She sighed in relief. Edward thought that it was enough talking about that subject and decided to change it.

"Are you excited to start school next year?" He asked and she shrugged. She'd rather not go to the fancy private school her parents insisted she go to and rather have a tutor and be home schooled, or to go to a public school.

"Not really." She whispered and Edward couldn't help how the corners of his mouth twitched down slightly. He was quick to hide it with a neutral look.

"We will be in the same school Bella." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, but you don't have to learn stupid stuff." She said and Edward chuckled.

"I have to learn everything you have to learn Bella." He said and ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. She walked towards the door.

"I should probably go back home." She whispered. He sighed, stood up and walked over to her. She took his hand and they walked down the stairs and out of the front door, locking it behind them.

They walked hand in hand to her house.

**3****rd**** person POV, 1910**

Elizabeth laughed as she watched her son and Bella chase each other. Renée looked out the window and laugh softly. They both watched as Bella tripped over her own feet and Edward run towards her and bombard her with questions and help her up.

"They're going to marry each other someday." Elizabeth whispered with a sigh. Renée nodded in agreement as she watched Bella blush and stay in Edwards arms a second longer then needed, then run away from him, laughing.

Edward's father, Edward senior **(A/N: No joke, this is Edwards's father's name!) **walked into the room, kissed Elizabeth's cheek and sat down next to her.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked and the two motioned for him to look out the window. He raised an eyebrow at them, but did. He saw Bella and Edward, now rolling on the grass, Bella was on top of Edward, until he rolled over and he was on top of her, then she was on top of him, and so on.

"What about Bella and Edward?" He asked and Elizabeth sighed.

"We were talking about how one day they would marry each other." She told them and Edward (Senior) furrowed his brows.

"Did they tell you that? Or are you just assuming things?" He asked and Elizabeth sighed again. Her husband may be a successful lawyer, but sometimes he was just clueless to the obvious.

"It's pretty obvious by the way they act around each other." Renée said and Edward (Senior) looked at her.

"It is?" He asked and she nodded. Suddenly the door flew open and Edward (Junior/Second) and Bella came in, their clothes and hair covered in grass. Edward looked at his father.

"Father, what are you doing home so early?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He never really talked to his father, unless if it was about his Piano lessons or other lessons he took.

"I finished a case early. And I hear that you're going to marry Miss Swan one day." He said with a chuckle. Bella's cheeks were now tinted a scarlet red well Edwards were tinted a light pink and he was looking down.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"We'll talk about that later, dinners ready." She said and Edwards head snapped up and he smiled at his mother.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

**Did you guys like the chapter?**

**I usually don't do full chapters of them in their early days, but I ran out of ideas so I did this one.**

**I NEED IDEAS.**

**And I really don't like the idea of Edward being spanked, but I thought that Jason's parents would do something like that. I might write a one-shot on that later, if you guys want me too.**

**And who's the mysetry boy who laughed at Bella and glared at Edward? Is he someone we know (*Cough* Jacob *Cough*) or is he someone new? He might be in the next chapter, if you guys want him to be.**

**Review.**

**View.**

**Favorite.**

**Alert.**

**DOESN'T MATTER, JUST DON'T HATE. 3**


End file.
